A tale with a twist
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Rumplestilskin with a twist. Read it. It's good


Disclaimer: OBVIOUSLY I'M NOT THE BROTHER'S GRIMM

* * *

Once upon a time in a land where royalty still ruled, there lived a young maiden that was expecting her first child. The maiden's name was Katie. She had been raped by one of the king's guard's and refused to give up the child.

"He or she is the only good thing that came out of this mess"

That is what Katie would say when her schoolmates and others challenged her to give up the baby. Her father and mother however were very supportive of decision. They were poor and didn't have much at all but they were proud of her for what she vowed to do and that resolved to contribute to raising their grandchild. The father was a miller. The mother was a stay at home mother. Often the father's customers would trade him baby things from their older children for getting their flour. Soon enough they had all they would need for the baby. When the baby was born it was a beautiful girl and Katie named her Emily. Two weeks later it was tax time.

"Good sir my grain is sparse this month. I cannot pay"

"Well if you cannot pay I will seize your grandchild. She can be a servant to the king as she gets older"

The miller begged and pleaded. His wife begged and pleaded. Katie begged and pleaded but the guard had no mercy. He cratered the child off as her mother and grandparents watched, their tears streaming down their face. Katie screamed and fell to the floor sobbing with grief. Her parents tried to comfort her but it was to no avail. Not long after the miller's wife died, they say from grief. Now it was only Katie and her father. Katie's father wanted a better life for his beloved daughter. He was always bragging about her and one day, when she was sixteen and Emily was only 3 the miller told a tall tale to his friend, that his daughter could spin gold from straw.

"It can't be done I tell you"

"And I tell you that she did it"

"Prove it"

"Katie my dear daughter"

"Yes father"

"How many planets are there in the universe"

"Nine father"

"And which consolation carries the North Star"

"That would be cancer father, the crab"

"Now Katie speak true. Did you not spin that golden necklace you're wearing from straw"

Katie was silent for a minute

"If you say so father"

She quietly scolded him for bragging about her and telling untruths. He just laughed and sent her out to the garden to pick vegetables for their morning meal. Katie was singing as she picked the ­vegetables and happened to catch the attention of the young prince Henry.

"We shall rest no more. I want to see what makes that mill run"

"I think you mean you want to meet that bewitching girl over there"

"I think you're right. And don't call me your majesty in front of her. I don't want her to know who I am just yet"

"Yes your- I mean Henry"

Meanwhile word got around about Katie's 'talent'. Word reached the king. The king was delighted for he loved gold.

"Bring the girl to me"

The guard rang the miller's doorbell and announced

"The king would like to meet your daughter"

Having met the prince, Katie was delighted at getting to see him again, though she knew him only as a guard. That's how he introduced himself. Soon after they were at the palace. Little Emily was fanning the king but it had been 3 years and Katie didn't recognize her daughter.

"So young lady, word has it that you can spin straw into gold"

"Yes m'lord she can. She spun the necklace she is wearing and the ring on her finger from a piece of straw"

"She has a tongue in her head doesn't she"

The queen asked sharply

"Yes I do and you ought not talk to tax paying citizens that was, or anyone for that matter"

Katie rebuked the queen

"I doubt that she can spin straw into gold"

"We shall see"

"Your majesty, if she can do so her gifts shouldn't be-"

Prince Henry tried desperately to save the girl he had fallen in love with

"She shall be put to the test"

"Sir you have enough gold already"

Prince Henry tried again, his eyes filling with tears in fear of Katie's fate

"There is no such thing as enough gold m'boy and you will learn that one day. Now young lady you shall be put to the test. You will be locked in a room tonight and spin a bale of hay into golden threads. If you succeed you will be rewarded"

"But if you fail you will be put to death"

"Now young lady is it true what I've been told. I don't take kindly to people who lie and if your father is lying he shall be punished"

Katie's heart was pounding with fright

"I'll do my best m'lord"

"That's very good. I'm quite pleased"

That night Katie was locked in a room with a spindle and a bale of straw. Overwhelmed by the fright that she felt long ago, when Emily was taken from her, she began to sob bitterly. Into the room walked a strange little man

"M'lady why are you weeping so bitterly"

"The king has locked me in this room and commanded me to spin this straw into golden threads and I just don't know how

"If you give me your necklace I'll spin it for you"

"Deal"

By morning the straw had been spun into golden threads. The king was quite pleased to say the least. The queen was less then thrilled.

"It's a trick. Perhaps it was beginners luck. Put her to the test again"

"Your majesty please, don't do this. She already proved herself once"

"Then she should have no trouble doing it again?"

Prince Henry couldn't argue with that logic and again he prayed for a miracle to get her through the night. Once again that night Katie was taken to a room with a spindle and quite a bit more straw then before. Once again fear overtook her and she cried. Once again the little man came

M'lady don't cry. I'll spin the straw if you give me your ring

"Alright"

Katie fell asleep and when she woke the king was pleased to see the gold. The queen insisted on one last test.

"Fine, but if she passes she marries the prince"

"Agreed"

"But if she fails she dies"

Again the same thing happened but the strange man made her promise to give her firstborn child

"You're a little too late. My first child was taken from me when she was but two weeks"

"She is the servant of the king the one who cannot speak. But I do not speak of her. I speak of your firstborn legitimate child"

"That's a large promise"

"If you'd rather be put to death-"

"Alright, I promise"

Two months later the prince and Katie got married. Once the prince heard of his wife's daughter he saw that the guard was sent to the dungeon and adopted Emily as his own child. Less then a year later then were blessed with a son. They named him John Henry. Princess Katie could not be happier. She had everything that she was missing. That was until the day the strange little man came to collect his payment

"What do you want?"

"You know why I'm here"

Katie begged and pleaded and cried to keep her child. The strange little man felt sorry for her and said

"If you can guess my name in three days time you may keep the child. If not he is mine"

Katie got it wrong the first day. She got it wrong the second day. She was pacing back and forth the third day when Emily burst in.

"Ru-Ru-Rum-Rumplestilkin"

"Emily who is that"

"The strange little man"

That moment the strange man appeared

"Is your name Grindo"

"Not even close"

"Is it Vainamonda"

"You have one more guess"

"Is it Rumplestilskin"

The strange man disappeared and you know the rest. They all lived and loved happily ever after.


End file.
